1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a portable content player, a content storage device, and a method of synchronizing content between a portable content player and a content storage device, and more particular, to a method and apparatus for editing a content state list of content stored in each of a portable content player and a content storage device and synchronizing the content state lists between the portable content player and the content storage device with respect to content that is selected to be synchronized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, users directly manage all files in portable content players, such as a portable multimedia player (PMP) and a mobile phone. To manage the files, the users search for desired files from a personal computer (PC) that is a mass media storage device. Thereafter, in order to store the found files in a portable content player, the user may connect the portable content player and the PC to each other in a wired/wireless manner, execute a transmission program, and store desired multimedia files in the portable content player. As a result, in order to view a movie using the portable content player, most users must repeatedly perform the above-described procedures.
In addition, in order to continue to view multimedia data (e.g., a movie) that was interrupted during a reproduction in a content storage device (e.g., a PC), using a portable content player, the entire movie file must be downloaded from the content storage device to the portable content player, and after the interrupted point of the downloaded movie file is found, a portion subsequent to the interrupted point must be played.